


Miss Death

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Futuro della Famiglia (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Halloween Gift Exchange
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque em uma noite de Halloween, tudo do que ela precisava era continuar com suas tradições... Mas então decidiram sequestrá-la e ela entrou na brincadeira. O que pode dar errado quando você sequestra a morte em pleno Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atropine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropine/gifts).



> Esse é um presente para Atropine, devido ao evento de Halloween do fórum ABC
> 
> Marcella Fausti nao me pertence, pertence a Atropine
> 
> Hyperion Tenebre pertence a Erik Kaernk...

Marcella gostava daquele feriado, quer dizer, o “terror” não era nada demais para si, já que vivia diariamente em um lugar que as outras pessoas considerariam perturbador, mas o clima daquele dia, seu significado, até o jeito que as pessoas tentavam deixar os ambientes mais sombrios... Bom, apesar de ser uma tentativa patética, ela ainda se sentia mais à vontade naquela ambientação do que nos dias normais, era quase como se estivesse em casa, em um ambiente um pouco parecido ao menos.

Normalmente ela e Hyperion estariam preparando o ritual em comemoração ao Samhain, ou Hyperion estaria preparando-o e ela estaria preparando-se porque mesmo quando não pedia ele fazia grande parte das coisas por si, ela estaria aproveitando as energias do dia, e depois queimariam juntos os nomes dos mortos no caldeirão e comemorariam a noite com ponches e algum delicioso bolo feito cuidadosamente por Hyperion para a ocasião!

Mas não nessa noite, o que de muitas formas a decepcionava. Não apenas estava deixando de lado seu ritual, como aquilo estava muito mais tedioso do que esperaria. Ela não era muito paciente, e ter que se fingir de frágil durante tanto tempo a estava deixando irritada, apenas se segurava porque se lembrava do plano original, mas já se sentia inquieta e uma ruga de irritação aparecia em sua testa, o que faria mal para si futuramente.

Ao menos a aparência ajudava. O vestido Lolita que a fazia parecer mais infantil do que realmente era, os grandes olhos azuis que poderiam facilmente se fazer de inocentes, ou com um arregalar parecerem aterrorizados. E aqueles homens caíam tão facilmente nisso que nem notaram que ela quase não resistira à captura.

Porque qualquer um que capturasse a Senhora Fausti teria um grande nome na máfia, aquela família tivera coragem de tentar... Ou a burrice, seus planos já eram conhecidos há tanto tempo que a menina decidiu usá-los para brincar com eles, mas a brincadeira estava tão entediante que quase não valera a pena.

E então eles a levaram para a base. Foi colocada em um quarto fechado e esperou, enquanto com a ajuda de uma pequena aranha se livrava das algemas. Aquele lugar estava muito longe do clima que o feriado deveria ter, e ela sentia-se louca para redecora-lo.

Então a porta abriu-se e o homem de ares italianos e cabelos negros entrou. Estava bem vestido, apesar da cicatriz no rosto. Seus olhos caramelo a olhavam de cima e ele sorria como se visse uma piada.

\- Essa pirralha?

Ele soou incrédulo enquanto o homem que o acompanhava, loiro e um pouco mais baixo, assentia. O homem gargalhou, virando-se de novo para a menina.

\- Você acha que está brincando de boneca garota?

Ela já tivera uma boneca que fora filha de uma dessas pessoas que lhe subestimara, mas não respondeu, mordendo os lábios, como se estivesse apreensiva.

O homem riu e aproximou-se, tirando do bolso um estilete, cortando a alça do vestido da menina que sentiu um estremecer de asco percorrer-lhe o corpo.

\- Até que olhando daqui você parece quase uma mulher... Talvez eu possa te fazer uma.

Lembrava-se de uma frase parecida, que, no entanto, fora dita por uma boca muito mais doce, e muito mais insolente do que aquele homem jamais conseguiria ser... Isso a fez sorrir divertida e ele a encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Gosta da ideia?

Os olhos azuis foram em direção ao loiro e pareceram parar no chão por um instante, o moreno abaixou-se, ficando de sua altura e a obrigou a erguer o queixo, apertando-o em sua mão.

\- Do que acha tanta graça?

Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente, talvez com isso achasse que a assustaria o bastante para sumir com o sorriso de sua cara... Mas para alguém que era A morte, aquele olhar não passava da ameaça de uma criança.

Ela riu, a voz feminina reverberando com uma diversão cruel e delicada pelas paredes do quarto, chocando-se contra os dois homens como um prenuncio do que viria a seguir. O sangue de cada um deles gelou e era como se não conseguissem se mover, um terror súbito os percorreu .

Então quando o moreno tentou levantar-se para dar procedimento ao que faria ele percebeu... Não era como se não pudesse mover. Ele realmente não podia. E não por causa do riso ou do medo, mas porque seu corpo simplesmente não respondia.

A menina sorriu satisfeita, levantando-se da cadeira e jogando as cordas que lhe marcaram os pulsos no chão, enquanto uma pequena aranha negra subia por suas pernas, percorrendo sua roupa até alocar-se em sua gargantilha, ficando imóvel como se nunca tivesse sido nada além de um enfeite.

\- Muito bem.

Então os olhos azuis pousaram mais uma vez no homem que antes a ameaçava. Imóvel, ele viu o sorriso pequeno e o brilho no olhar daquele rosto aparentemente infantil que acabava de assumir um ar tão sádico que ele não se lembrava de ter visto nem em seus piores torturadores. Percebeu então que aquele não era um simples brinquedo, aquela boneca que tornava-se tão inofensiva ao simples querer parecia ter sido tirada diretamente de um filme de horror, não por feições distorcidas ou qualquer deformação, mas pelo ar carregado de sangue que de repente a rodeava.

A mão delicada pegou o estilete, puxando-o com jeito para tira-lo da mão masculina imóvel. Ela olhou para o homem loiro parado na porta, que movia os olhos para todos os lados, como se quisesse gritar por socorro e lhe sorriu, com ares de quem posava para uma foto.

O moreno sentiu a ponta do estilete encostar-se à sua testa, a pontada de dor que se espalhava por todo o rosto. Queria gritar, mas nenhum gemido conseguia lhe escapar, nem mesmo as cordas vocais lhe respondiam, algo quente lhe escorria pelo rosto, e ele sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte e mais rápido contra o peito. A dor tornando-se insuportável, aguda, os olhos acompanhando os movimentos das mãos da boneca infernal e notando que ela já estava do outro lado do rosto.

Sentia um líquido quente lhe escorrer pela face e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era soltar o ar cada vez mais forte, um tipo de grito completamente mudo, com os dedinhos ela puxou a pele e olhos caramelo se reviraram com a dor, mas nenhum outro músculo se moveu. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer-lhe o que só acentuava a dor. Chegou a achar que desmaiaria, perderia o sentidos e morreria... mas ela não lhe deixaria ter tanta sorte.

O rosto foi jogado ao chão. Antes que a ruiva o empurrasse, fazendo o corpo inerte cair com um baque. Pôde sentir quando puxava seus braços para afastá-los do torso. Ouviu o barulho do tecido rasgando e a menina colocou-se sentada em si, com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. Estava exatamente onde ele a quisera inicialmente, mas quem se divertia com isso era a ruiva. Inclinou-se sobre ele como uma amante antes de enfiar o objeto em seu peito, indo o mais fundo que a lâmina conseguia e puxando o rasgo.

Os olhos se reviraram novamente e ele apagou por alguns instantes, não o suficiente, ela abria o rasgo que lhe fizera. O cérebro não conseguia raciocinar nada direito, gritava internamente, a única coisa que queria era que aquilo acabasse, implorava desesperadamente pela morte e ainda assim sequer conseguia se debater, gritar, nem mesmo gemer e a única visão que tinha era a de um pequeno demônio em forma de menina metendo as mãos enfaixadas, manchadas de vermelho, dentro de um rasgo que ela mesma fizera em seu corpo. A última coisa que viu foi às mesmas mãos se erguendo de dentro de si com algo que parecia ser seu coração.

\- Acho que Hyperion pode gostar disso. – Comentou para ninguém em particular, aproveitando-se para retirar o resto da camisa do corpo morto, embalando o pedaço de carne antes de olhar para o loiro de cujos olhos emanavam o mais puro desespero.

Quando deixou o local carregava dois embrulhos empapados de sangue, o pequeno salto fazendo barulho no piso de madeira, vendo os cadáveres caídos pelo mesmo e sabendo que seus ceifeiros haviam feito seu trabalho. Quando saiu da casa sorriu para o homem de máscara que ali lhe esperava e estendeu os dois pacotes para ele que aceitou-os sem questionamento.

\- Quando chegarmos em casa, precisarei de um banho. – Declarou, e o homem assentiu antes de fechar a porta e entrar no veículo, conduzindo-o.

E o carro desapareceria pela noite, deixando um lembrete para futuros inimigos de ideias parecidas. Não se deveria mexer com aquela pequena menina de cabelos vermelhos, porque não era possível vencer A morte, muito menos durante o Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que você tenha gostado e que a Marcella tenha soado convincente xD


End file.
